$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 1 & 5 \\ 4 & 5 & 2 \\ 1 & 6 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 4 & 1 \\ 1 & 5 & 6 \\ 5 & 2 & 2\end{array}\right]$